micronationswikiaorg-20200223-history
User talk:MidgetMaster
Welcome Hi, welcome to MicroWiki! Thanks for your edit to the Midget Nation-in-Exile page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Cajak (Talk) 10:31, December 31, 2009 Diplomatic Relations Of course, it would be a pleasure to open relations with your country. I control all foreign affairs in the Landashir'n Government, as well as being Crown Prince, so I'd be more than happy to talk with you and your people at a later stage. Respectfully, --The Crown Prince of Landashir, James Puchowski 10:18, January 7, 2010 (UTC), (Crown Prince James II, Representative of the People) Re: Yes, go ahead. We don't mind publicity! :) Regards, --The Crown Prince of Landashir, James Puchowski 11:31, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Diplomatic relations Greetings, The Socialist Federal Republic of Nemkhavia would be happy to open relations with your nation. If you need anything at all to help the Midget Nation to it's feet, feel free to ask. Regards, Comrade President Mark Meehan, SFR Nemkhavia. Re:Foreign Relations With Los Bay Petros Greetings! I'm The President Of Los Bay Petros,Adriansyah Yassin Sulaeman,Will Ensure To Make A Foreign Relations With Your Country. Thank You Signed Adriansyah Yassin Sulaeman National Palace,Newark,Los Bay Petros. Relations Secundomia would like to open up relations with the Midget Nation-in-exile. --Secundomia 17:50, January 7, 2010 (UTC) *Thank you, we will add you to our list of friend nations immediately MidgetMaster 19:18, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Re: Relations To the Midget Master, On behalf of the Ambassadorial Council of St.Charlie, I am saddened to announce you that the First Ambassador has refused your request of diplomatic relations. Your micronation is a very interesting project, but it lacks of a website at the moment, and though the Nation was indeed founded in 2002, the whole project came back to activity only a few days ago. The name of the micronation did not influence our decision. We've been enforcing our policies of diplomatic relations in the last months to ensure that micronations we try to have relations with do not become inactive after a while. We are not saying your nation is one of those, but we still have to take precautions. Yours, --Cajak 12:33, January 9, 2010 (UTC) *OK, I can understand that. We will probably try again to get relations with your nation some time in the future after we have been active for a few more months. Thank you anyway, MidgetMaster 15:26, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Diplomacy My Greetings, and apologies for the long time in replying. Thank you for your request. If you wish to establish diplomatic relations, I advise you do do through this new form warmest regards Francisvillegov 03:01, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Diplomacy with ASEA Greetings, ASEA accept you're diplomtic relations request. Contact us at diplomacy@aseagovern.org and visit our web-site for any info: www.aseagovern.org Relations Hi there. I am not sure if you are aware of the alliances and agreements between the Midget Nation In Exile and other micronations, such as Olland. I am writing to say that if you need any assistance of any kind, feel free to ask on my talk page. Regards. King Oli I *Your Majesty, thank you for this reaffirmation of our national friendship after the Midget Nation-in-Exile's recent leadership change. We make the same offer to Olland, that if you need any assistance in any way please feel free to ask. MidgetMaster 20:44, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Question Wyvern would like to know why her Royal Highness the Emperess abdicated, We would like to know if this was by force or by own willing. Wyvern has no intentions of breaking the alliance, its just curious. The Senate of Wyvern *Midget Master Caroline III was told that she had to abdicate by the former Midget Master Jonathan and the future Midget Fuhrer Thomas: despite this she did it of her own free will in order to ensure that the Nation-in-Exile had a strong leader. Diplomatic Relations Hello. I represent the Empire of Xank. We will glady accept having an alliance with your nation. I hope that both our nations will grow and prosper.Souranply 21:58, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Help Kleinland shall aid you in your war. They shall not win! Help Kleinland shall aid you in your war. They shall not win! Doesn't that violate the pact we have? Parker I of Secundomia, Secretary of State, and Minister of Foreign Affairs of Secundomia, King of Sterling 23:38, March 31, 2010 (UTC) To Kleinland, thank you very much for your help, it is greatly appreciated. And to Secundomia: 1. It is Sterling that was in the war, not Secundomia, and Sterling is not a member of the Kleinland Pact. 2. We asked for help in the war, you didn't. 3. Sterling isn't even in the war anymore. Not at the time. I withdrew from the war, because I will not fight my own ally. But I do not like the actions of You, the Midget Nation. Ever since Caroline abdicated (because you forced her to) the Midget Nation has not done well in the micronational community. Secundomia 19:56, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Okay people this is all growing childish. I feel inclined to make a speech. What is really the relevance of this to any of you? It's a squabble between a high school kid and a middle/"junior high" school kid on whether the former's friend or the latter herself should reign over a micronation with a population of 7. The Midget Empire shares common history with Austenasia fair enough, but splitting hairs and failing to pull out of the war and recognise as well as apologise for one's own diplomatic stupidity isn't helping anyone. There's more important stuff you people could do. Developing your cultures, making plans for your nations futures, or setting up community projects. Instead you waste your time in petty squabbles. Really? Is this the level you want to be at?--Comrade Mark Dresner 22:30, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Alliance We agree to be allianced with the Midget Nation-in-Exile.IegoGov 09:51, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Diplomacy Thank you for your request for diplomatic relations on our talk page. However, we do not conduct diplomacy or government affairs via MicroWiki or similar internet sites. Please email our Ministry of Foreign Affairs & Immigration at: foreignaffairs@republicofa1.net Thanks :) A-One 06:52, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Alliance You wanted to form an alliance not so long ago. I can accept it now because you have stated "According the the discussion page of Midget Nation-in-Exile, Secundomia joined and therefore became one of our allies." and so I wish to form an alliance with you now. Please reply on my talk page. André Sammut Pres. of BlueSkies and proud of it!(talk),( ) 10:46, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Moving Page Thank You. I was unsure what the title of the page for a King was meant to be, but again; thanks for the assistance --Starfleet Command 13:01, June 20, 2010 (UTC) :You're welcome, there's no real naming conventions on MicroWiki but I try to make pages as similar to Wikipedia naming conventions as possible. MidgetMaster 19:04, June 20, 2010 (UTC) alliance can you be allies with the kingdom of istoria? -King of Istoria M.J.K. 06:04, June 24, 2010 (UTC) *We accept your terms for an alliance, which shall commence immediately MidgetMaster 17:30, June 24, 2010 (UTC) DRIC Alliance I am sorry, the Council has voted not to become allies (results: 4 yes, 5 no), we just have to much going on to get involved with to many nations. Jaxson25 02:33, July 27, 2010 (UTC) United Provinces Under Chance I like your style on how you are dealing with Starland. The United Provinces Under Chance would like to become your ally and support your efforts on dealing with Starland. Please leave a messand on Rsmall1413 talk page or email me at warcouncil@gmx.com Secretary-General-UPUC 16:48, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Second War for Victoria the Kingdom of Istoria would like you to join the war. please see details on this link: http://micronations.wikia.com/wiki/Second_War_for_Victoria UPUC The United Provinces Under Chance invites you to join the World Micronational Alliance. Leve a message on the Rsmall1413 talk page if you will or will not join. Alliance with Siber City Siber City asks for a alliance